


Won't Wait Anymore

by Jaerys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Coming Out, Hunters, M/M, Pride, Self Acceptance, Theo/Liam, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaerys/pseuds/Jaerys
Summary: Theo and Liam have to find a hunter who has defected Monroe and her hunters. They end up in a club celebrating Pride and Liam finally opens up about himself.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Won't Wait Anymore

Lights flashed all around him as sweaty people jumped up and down, colliding with his equally sweaty body. Liam couldn't breathe, there were too many people clouding his senses making it near impossible for him to focus on one thing. 

He needed to get out of the room, he needed to feel the fresh night air against his warm skin. But in doing so he would be putting the mission at risk, and they had wasted too much time on this one mission. 

Liam looked around the club, rainbow lights decorated the ceiling and the floor. People had fluorescent paint all over their bodies. He looked at his own shirtless chest and laughed at the mess Mason had made before entering the club. 

He needed to blend in, and what best way to blend into a pride fluorescent club than to get paint all over yourself. Everything was a bit of a bore to him, he wanted to enjoy his time here, to drink himself silly (even if he was still underage and a werewolf on top of that) but he had a mission to focus on. 

Someone in this club was a hunter who had defected Monroe's rank and was willing to help the pack out, and it was up to him to find him and gather the information needed. 

"You see anything?" Actually, it wasn't entirely up to him. 

"No, have you?" He asked Theo who was dancing next to him. The man had told him he would be here, but he didn't tell them at that time, which had led to an entire day of them dancing and drinking. 

Liam looked at Theo, his hair was clinging to his sweaty forehead, and Liam felt the need to swipe the hairs away. He wanted to hold Theo's face and just stare at it. 

Liam almost barfed at the thought, and he immediately turned around and began dancing as he pushed those thoughts to the back of his head. The last thing he wanted was to feed those bad thoughts of Theo, he was the chimera that had fucked up his pack, the chimera that had ruined everything. 

a voice deep within him supplied,  
That was true… but nothing Theo did would ever justify his own feelings. 

"Liam," he turned around to face Theo, and it was a mistake that he would regret for the rest of his life. Theo had taken his shirt off, the piece of garment laid now on the floor. The chimera was sweaty all over, drops of sweat trickled all over his abdomen, and a dark part of him thought that it was hot. 

"Liam?" The chimera asked, tilting his head, "My eyes are up here, you know?" Liam clenched his teeth, once again driving those dark thoughts to the back of his head.  
. A lie.  
Another lie. 

"What's wrong?" He forced himself to ask, looking at the chimera's blue eyes. He could see a smirk painted on Theo's lips that he wanted to kiss, 

"Come on, dance with me!" The chimera grabbed him by the hip and pushed their bodies together, Liam placed a hand on Theo's chest to pull them away but Theo's tight muscles distracted him. 

Liam felt a thrill go down his spine as he thought of gripping Theo's chest. As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, this entire situation was driving him crazy. 

"You have to blend in, Liam," Theo said, pressing his body closer to Liam. He placed his hands behind Theo's back and started to swing alongside the music. He couldn't help but stare at Theo's eyes, he couldn't help but look down at Theo's lips. 

He lied to himself. That was probably the hundredth time he'd told himself that, and with each time he believed it less. 

It was time for him to stop lying to himself. He could deny his feelings for Theo all he wanted, but the attraction was still there. He looked around the club, rainbow lights flashed all around him, rainbow flags were posted at every corner and Liam couldn't help but just smile. 

This was a pride party, and here he was lying to himself. 

Liam leaned in Theo's ear and spoke the words he had been dreading for so long, "I'm bisexual." He said, a grin on his lips. He didn't see Theo's reaction but he heard his response, 

"And I'm gay!" Liam took a step back, shocked by Theo's reply. Was this really it? Was this really all he needed?  
Liam stormed off. He could hear Theo calling out to him through the music but Liam ignored it. 

He told himself as he made his way towards the bathroom,  
Once in the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. The LGBT flag that Mason had painted across his left cheek, was still intact luckily.

Liam took a deep breath to try and calm himself but he just couldn't. 

He wiped away the paint leaving a smudge on his face. He wanted to punch the mirror, to make it all go away once and for all. He didn't ask for this, he didn't ask for his feelings towards Theo. 

He can't control who he likes, but he can control how he acts on those feelings. And right now, he doesn't want anything to do with Theo Raeken. 

"Having a rough time kiddo?" He heard someone say. He looked at them through the mirror. It was an old man, probably in his late fifties, he had a thick black beard and equally as thick and dark hair. 

"Yeah, I was like that too when I was your age," he said, taking a step closer to the bathroom sink. "You're going through it easy," he chuckled, "I married my high school sweetheart before coming to terms with my sexuality." 

"I know who I am," he said, the words coming out a bit harsher than expected. But it was the truth, even if it had taken him a long time to realize it, "I… I finally came out." 

"Well, congrats!" The man said, he turned around to grab a paper towel and dry his hands off, "Then what seems to be the trouble?" Liam looked himself in the mirror once again, was this really what it had come down to? Bearing all of his secrets to a stranger in a club? 

Fuck it, who else was there? 

"There's this guy," Liam said, turning around to face the stranger, "I… I like him." Saying it out loud sounded like a lie, like he was watching himself from an out of body experience. It felt fake, it felt like a complete stranger. 

"And I take it he doesn't like you back?" 

"No, it's not that," he said, drying off the sweat on his forehead. "I like him a lot, like, a lot more than you should like anyone… but the thing is, I  
like him." 

"Now, why in the hell shouldn't you like him?" The man said, crossing his arms across his chest. "What you want is between you and him, no one else has anything to do with it." 

"Yes, yeah okay, I know that it's just…" Liam took a deep breath, finding the right words to what he would say next, but they never came. He stood there with his mouth slightly open, until finally, he whispered, "I'm scared that he's going to hurt me…" it sounded pathetic, he knew it did but it was the truth. 

"That's totally valid, kiddo," the man shrugged, "but that's the thing, you won't ever know will you?" The man must have seen the confusion in Liam's face cause he started moving his hands in a defensive way. "Look, I don't know what the deal with this guy is, but if you close yourself off to new experiences then you might as well just call it quits." With that said the man turned around and walked away, leaving Liam to deal with his own thoughts 

He looked himself in the mirror a couple of times, the words that the man had said still echoing in his brain. He couldn't do it, he just couldn't let Theo in. If he did… there was no telling what would happen. 

But he's changed as well, ever since the hunters in the hospital all those months ago, he'd known he had changed. Liam nodded to himself, whatever happened next, it didn't matter. What mattered was now, what was happening at the moment. 

Liam walked out of the bathroom. He looked around the room and, just as he expected, Theo was still dancing in the middle of the room. Even amongst all these people, Liam could pinpoint exactly where he was, it was odd but he wasn't about to question. 

He walked towards the chimera who had turned around during his dance. Liam grabbed his wrist and turned him around. 

"There you are!" Theo began, "Liam, the man, I saw him, the hunter, he's here!" Theo said wrapping his hand around Liam's neck. "But Monroe's hunters are also here." Liam took a deep breath, he would deal with Monroe later. 

"I like you." He said, his mouth right next to Theo's ear. The chimera froze in place, he didn't say anything, he just stood there and Liam took that as a cue to keep going, "Theo, I've liked you for a while now, and… I guess… I just want to be honest with myself, to just let it all–" Theo pressed a finger to his lips, shutting him up in the process. 

"Not now," he simply said. "We have tomorrow, we have next week, we have the rest of our lives to talk about this," Theo whispered in his ear. "But right now we have a mission, and we should focus on that." Theo took a step back to look him in his eyes, Liam could see a smile painted on his lips as the chimera leaned in and pressed a kiss to his right cheek, "Later," he said while turning around. 

Liam followed close behind, but at that moment nothing could stop him. Not Monroe, not the mission, he was on cloud nine. And nothing would take that away from him.


End file.
